


A Pleasant Visit

by Skyriazeth



Series: Undertale Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Collars, Dom Papyrus, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Fontcest, Humans, Humiliation, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play, Pet Store, Post-Pacifist Route, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Sub Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriazeth/pseuds/Skyriazeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus takes Sans on a trip for a new collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another prompt!  
> Again, it's from the same dork <3  
> Enjoy ;v;
> 
> Edit : It was midnight then and for some reason I started writing in present tense halfway through?? So I fixed that.

“Uh boss… where are we going again?” Sans spoke up for the first time on their walk, knowing nothing about what Papyrus has in store for him. A smug grin appeared on his face as he paced, shooting a brief glance at his brother. Beads of sweat were starting to form, clearly anxious for what is to come.

“We’re going to get you a new collar, didn’t I tell you that?” he couldn’t suppress a low chuckle of amusement, and he had to admit, this was quite an ingenious plan that the Great and Terrible Papyrus had come up with.  Grillby had burnt Sans’ collar when he  ** _assaulted_  **his property, and after a good beating, the bartender had assured him that it’ll never happen again. Though, it had given him a good reason to do this, and he simply can’t wait to see how Sans would react.

“Y-yeah but… you usually custom made the thing…” Sans stuttered, the growing worry in his voice seeming to amplify a bit more now.  ** _Good._**  He wanted Sans to be as riled up as possible, to of course add more humiliation to the situation.

“I want you to pick it this time, brother.” He said simply before stopping right in front of a pet store, its neon lights still flashing colorfully in the afternoon sun.

“Here we are.” Papyrus stated all too casually, and when he turns to see Sans’ mortified face, the smirk he was wearing only seem to grow wider. He was pleased.

“B-boss, c-come on, you gotta be joking, right?” Sans managed a strangled laugh, nervously eyeing the pet store in front of them as passersby entered and left the establishment, some cradling their pets affectionately, and others carrying goods sold from the inside. This was a fitting place to get a collar for him—Sans was his pet after all.

“Nonsense! Now come along.” Papyrus had started strolling in, and when he noticed that Sans was not following suit and merely just stood there, he raised his voice.

“Sans. Don’t you dare disobey me. Or do you want me to carry you in like the rest of the pet owners? Is that it?” Papyrus sounded stern and commanding with only a hint of ridicule, glaring impatiently at Sans’ small figure. He could plainly see that he was flustered, but ultimately did as he was ordered and walked to his side. Papyrus hummed satisfyingly as the two skeletons stepped into the store, and was greeted by the workers.

Sans could be seen only staring at his feet while they walked , hoodie up to avoid the people’s stare and to keep his embarrassed face hidden. Papyrus would change that. Approaching another storekeeper, he asked with the politeness that was only kept for his betters, but he wanted to keep a good impression in public, especially with the humans around.

“ Ah, excuse me, may I ask where do you display your collars?” He could hear Sans’ fidgeting and silent unspoken pleas, but he was enjoying this far too much. He hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet. Papyrus could see that his intimidating stature had an effect on the short human, slightly jolting when he saw him.

“O-Oh why of course sir! Right this way.” The storekeeper led the two to the isle where it was kept, rows of collars hung neatly on the wall. Sans appeared to lag behind, but a quiet snarl from Papyrus made him instantly fall in step with him.

“There we go! Can I see the little guy you want to buy the collar for? I would love to suggest one or two for you if you let me!” The shopkeeper said over-enthusiastically, leaving a revolting feeling in Papyrus’ non –existent gut but he beamed when he heard the offer. _It was a great chance to show off his pet, and Sans’ probably would think so as well._

“Sure,why not?” He picked the small panicking skeleton into his hands, giving him gentle pets on his head to calm him down.

“B-boss! D-don’t … please...” Sans’ eye sockets widened in fear while he struggled in his hold, mumbling protests, but immediately went lax when Papyrus began to pet him. He could see his brother’s blushing face as Sans tried his best to hide his shame with both his hands. Papyrus smiled genuinely at the sight, he couldn’t even begin to imagine having such a great brother—

All the while, the shopkeeper stared at them with an unnerving look, unsure on how to respond.

“U-uhm, t-that’s an adorable little uh—pet you have there.” The shopkeeper tried his hardest to look everywhere  _but_  them, and hesitantly shuffled to the selection of collars that were hung on the wall.

“I know.” Papyrus nodded contently to himself, still cradling the trembling and flushed Sans in his arms. Sans doesn’t speak, he only curls against his body, clinging desperately at an attempt to keep his face hidden. Papyrus swiftly pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, making Sans whimper before he forced his attention back to the shopkeeper who seemed to be fumbling with a number of collars.

“Ah, here it is! I think it’ll look nice on him!” With shaky hands, the shopkeeper handed over a bright red collar with yellow trimmings, and a golden d-ring to attach a leash. He puts down Sans for the moment, earning him a disappointed whine before accepting the collar.

“If that’s all I’ll best be goin—“Papyrus cuts him off before he could try and leave, discomfort written all over his face.

“Stay, I still need you for something.” He spoke firmly, coming off as more of an order than he intended, but he still got his point across when he saw the shopkeeper planted in place.

He crouched down in front of Sans—who was still red as before and removed the hoodie that covered his face. He brushed his phalanges on the flushed cheeks, and immediately Sans’ eyelights shot up to look at him. He doesn’t move while Papyrus unbuckles the collar, but when he tries to put it on him, he shook his head, though voicing none of his protests this time.

“Sans… be good now. Do it for me, alright?” Papyrus coos as comforting as he can, and the wave of relief that washes over Sans tells him that it worked.

He buckled the collar in its place and stood  back up, uttering a “Good boy” to Sans. He saw the relief on his face crash, and his expression is back to being flustered. He doesn’t hold back the proud smirk as he addressed the shopkeeper, telling him to bring a matching leash, in which he complied without a second thought. After claiming the leash, he waved dismissively at the shopkeeper, and within moments, he’s already gone, leaving the two brothers in their own devices.

This time, Papyrus just casually fastened the leash on the ring, and Sans finally speaks, but it was barely a whisper.

“B-boss are you really going to lead me on a leash in public?” Papyrus knew he would ask, not like they haven’t done this a thousand times before, but because this was the first actual time he did it around humans.  _And he knows that he’ll mind, so that’s why he’s doing it in the first place—so he can see Sans’ face burn in humiliation. He hates to admit it, but he finds it absolutely adorable._

“Yes.” He tried to sounds as if he was insulted by the question, of course he was going to.

Papyrus pulls on the leash, and Sans scrambled to follow him, being sure to make it increasingly harder for Sans to catch up by pacing a bit faster each time. He could see the intense stares and mummers of disapproval and disgust as they made their way to the counter. Even without looking, he can tell that Sans is trying to block everything out, humiliated and demeaned by this. The thought made him started grinning again, imagining the priceless look on Sans' face right now.

The cashier nearly jumped when he saw Papyrus, but puts up the most disgusting smile he has ever seen as she resumed doing her job.

“Hi, how can I help you?” she spoke in a cheery voice and god, did it make Papyrus sick. Why were all these humans always so  _bubbly_  and  _happy._  He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t care enough to either.

“I’d like to pay for the collar and leash. How much will it be?”  He stated and took out his wallet, taking out a sum of money.

The cashier squinted at him, and when Papyrus only stares back with an irritated glare, she asks.

“Where’s the item you would like to purchase?” He could hear the mockery in her tone, but disregards that and gestured to Sans that stood with arms bracing beside him.

“Oh… uh, of course.” She glanced at Sans and back at Papyrus before typing the price in the cash register. He recognizes the unsettled look on her face, which made him stifle a snicker.  _Did humans really mind this so much?_

“That’ll be 30.”

Papyrus handed her the money, not sparing the cashier another look, pulls on the leash to motion at Sans that they’re leaving. A sigh of relief could be heard as a still flustered Sans doesn’t waste another moment to exit the establishment, a few passersby still have their eyes locked on the two brothers.

When they reached to a more deserted part of town, Papyrus stoped his tracks, Sans nearly bumping into him. He turned and lowered himself to Sans’ eye level, unbuckling the collar.

“Wh-what are you doing, boss?”  His startled expression twisted to one of confusion as Papyrus pulls out an expensive leather collar instead from his jacket. He secured  it around Sans’ neck comfortably and took him into a kiss, feeling the smaller skeleton lean into it. He pulled away unwillingly and settled his hands on both sides of Sans’ cheeks, phalanges caressing them ever so tenderly.

“You’re just so cute when you’re embarrassed.”  Papyrus continued thumbing his cheeks, gazing lovingly into Sans.

A streak of red appeared on his brother’s face by the comment— _he knows that he’s just still not so used to praises and compliments, and that makes it all the better whenever he does so._

“I- I love you boss.” He managed to say after a moment of comfortable silence.

“I know.” He smiles—a genuine one and only reserved for his sweet brother.

**He can get used to this.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I forgot to mention, if you haven't figured it out already the prompt is :" Pet shop."  
> This was pretty fun to write!
> 
> Feel free to drop some prompts and show me your ideas!


End file.
